1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for arranging a foil in a tray, which method comprises:
providing a tray having a bottom with an upright wall, the upper edge defining a tray opening and with a circumferential outwardly extending flange;
providing a tray foil having at least dimensions corresponding with the outer dimensions of the circumferential flange;
heating a central zone of the tray foil;
urging the heated central zone of the tray foil against the bottom, the upright wall and at least partially over the outwardly extending flange.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a method is known from the prior art as described by European Patent application 2441696.
According to this publication a tray is provided folded out of a sheet of cardboard and having a flat flange. Then a tray foil is laminated in the tray to make the tray rigid and to keep the components of the cardboard tray together. The tray foil fully covers the flange of the tray.
Because the tray foil is heated for arranging the foil in the tray, the foil will still be warm, when the foil needs to be trimmed. Cutting a warm foil is virtually impossible compared to cutting cold foil.
Another difficulty of this known method, is that the folded components of the tray need to be positioned very accurately, especially the components forming the flange. If a small spacing is present between the components when arranging the tray foil, the heated tray foil will sag into this spacing providing a small channel. When a sealing is to be arranged on these parts, it is difficult to obtain an airtight seal due to these channels.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to reduce or even remove the above mentioned disadvantages.